


Angel's Pet

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 08:13:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16929645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Castiel has been trying a lot of new things in order to understand humanity better.  But when he gets his new “pet”, life for Dean Winchester becomes a bit different.





	Angel's Pet

It was almost like a tradition now.  Every Friday night, Castiel would fly somewhere to watch or try something new that related to humanity.  He called them his adventures.  Some adventures, like the ice skating rink, were very enjoyable.  But others, like the wrestling match, were not exactly what Castiel had expected. 

 

 _It was time for another adventure_ , Cas thought to himself as he watched the Winchesters turn in for the night.  They each were settled in their own rooms inside of their bunker.  These two were always his first priority, but once they were asleep it was his time to explore.

 

He already knew where he wanted to go this time.  A toy store.  He overheard a small child asking their mother to take them to a toy store.  The child seemed so excited that it struck Cas’ interest.  So, he did some research on the google and decided to visit one in New York City.  It was supposedly one of the best, and as his best friend would say, “Go big or go home.” 

 

It only took a few seconds in which Cas went from the bunker to the cool air of New York City.  He walked out of the alley way and to the front of the store.  The lights were shining through the large glass windows, lighting up the surrounding street.  The window was filled with dolls, action figures, shiny bits and bobbles, and a small toy train running on tracks. 

 

“Mommy, can we go in?”  A cheerful voice spoke, next to Castiel.  He looked down to see a cute little blonde pull on her mother’s hand, trying to pull the tall woman into the fun looking shop.  The little girl’s eyes was caught on a small doll that was in the window.  Now that Cas was taking a closer look, it actually looked like the little girl.

 

“I’m sorry sweetie.  But we don’t have time.”  The woman had exhaustion written all over her features.  Cas felt a pull on his heart before looking back at the doll.  It only took a small bit of grace to materialize it in his hand.  He looked over to the little girl and knelt down.

 

“Perhaps you could take care of this for me?”  His deep voice seemed to sooth the child long enough for her gaze to fall to the small doll.  The mother took a deep breath at the offering, unsure of whether or not she should trust the stranger.  But before she could voice her concern, the little girl took the doll and squealed a thank you, before hugging it close. 

 

Castiel watched as the two walked off and then turned back to face the store.  _Here we go_ , he thought to himself as he pulled the door open and entered.  He was greeted with a sweet smell of candy and licorice.  The whole store gave off a general feeling of joy.  Even Castiel couldn’t help the smile that was starting to form on his lips as he looked around to all of the wares.  There were stuffed animals, board games, and even more types of toys. 

 

He spent about an hour walking around when he came across a stand with a toy he didn’t understand.  It was a colorful display with little black animals drawn on it.  There were pegs coming off that held rings tied to what look like little eggs with buttons on them.  Castiel picked one up, examining it. 

 

“It’s called a Tamagotchi.”  A sales clerk walked up, her brown frizzy hair sticking out in every direction.  “They are a new toy, the kids love them.”

 

“I do not understand.  What does it do?”  Castiel looked down at the small blue egg with confusion in his eyes.

 

“It’s a digital pet.  You take care of it just like you would any other pet, but it is digital so you can carry it around.  I have one myself.”  She reached into her pocket and pulled out a small egg.  “I love it!  They are really fun!” 

 

She smiled at Castiel as she re-pocketed the Tamagotchi.  “You should try one!”  Her enthusiasm was contagious as Cas held onto the small toy.  He looked it over and decided to try it.  No harm came from trying a toy…

 

~

 

“Dean!”  Castiel called out, searching for his friend in the bunker.

 

“What, Cas?”  He called over his burger as he sat at the table in the kitchen.  He was surprised Cas even came out of his room today, lately the angel just sat in there playing with some small toy thing. 

 

Castiel came in, holding the same toy thing he had all week.  “Dean, I have urgent business in heaven that I must attend to.”

 

Dean stared at his friend.  “Alright.  Well, we will be here when you get back.”  He didn’t really think of any reason that Cas had to tell him he was leaving.  He never did before.

 

“I have a request of you, Dean.  It is very important to me.”  His voice was serious and deep, pulling Dean out of the joy of his lunch. 

 

Dean couldn’t help but worry at the seriousness in the angel’s voice.  It must be something very important to have him so worked up.  “What is it, Cas?”

 

“I need you to watch Tamchi.”  He held up the small egg toy by the key ring with a serious expression.  His eyes searched Castiel’s, hoping that this was some type of joke that Sam put him up to.  But it was getting pretty obvious that he was serious.

 

“What?” 

 

“Tamchi, my digital pet.  I will be away for a few hours and he will to be fed.  I would like to entrust him to you.  Will you feed him in an hour for me?  Play with him every little bit and make sure he is well groomed?” 

 

Dean just stared at Cas as he looked at the small toy affectionately.  _He has to be joking_.  “How about no.” 

 

Castiel’s head snapped up in shock.  “But…Dean, if you don’t take care of him, he will die!” 

 

“Cas, calm down!  It is a game, a toy…”

 

Fury formed in Castiel’s eyes.  “He is not a toy, Dean.  He is my pet!  I have done so much for you, you do not have a hunt, and you are not busy.  Why…”  He looked away as he turned his head down to the floor, taking a deep, calming breath.  “Never mind, Dean.  I will ask Sam if he will be able to watch over Tamchi.”

 

The trench coat flared as he turned away, making Dean feel guilty for denying him.  It was just a stupid toy, why was he so worked up.  But then again, it’s just a stupid toy, how hard could it be?  “Cas, wait.”  Dean ran his hand over his face.  He couldn’t believe he was going to do this. “I’ll watch over your…toy.” 

 

“Pet!”  Cas scowled at him. 

 

“…pet.  Yea.  Do you want me to watch it or not?”  Dean held his hand out while he rolled his eyes.  Cas stared at him for just a moment before hesitantly handing over his pet. 

 

~

 

Castiel ending up being gone most of the day but was happy to return to the bunker.  He knew that Dean didn’t really care about Tamchi enough to give him more than that bare necessities of care.  He just wanted to make sure his digital friend was still doing well. 

 

When he entered the library, he was shocked to see Dean was not only still awake, but also playing with Tamchi. 

 

“Dean?” 

 

He jumped at the sound of Castiel’s voice, turning a bit red at being caught while playing with the small toy.  “C-Cas!  Hey…”

 

Cas held his hand out for his pet.  He noticed the look of disappointment flashing across Dean’s face at the loss of Tamchi.  “Dean.  Is everything alright?”  He looked down and noticed that all of Tamchi’s vitals were maxed out.  He must have been playing, feeding, and bathing him more than just every hour.  He would have had to spend a great deal of time taking care of Castiel’s new companion. 

 

“Dean...”

 

“Well, I’m off to bed.  G’night, Cas.” 

 

With that, Dean was gone and Castiel was left alone in the massive library.  He was glad that Tamchi was doing well, Dean had done a good job caring for him.  But he also felt a little disheartened.  He didn’t realize Dean would get attached.

 

He had an idea.

 

~

 

The next morning, Dean woke up and saw a small box on his nightstand, from Castiel.  A huge smile went across his face, as well as a little bit of embarrassment, when he opened it to find his very own Tamagotchi started up and dancing happily on the screen.  Who would have guessed that babysitting the angel’s pet would have gotten him so addicted to a toy? 


End file.
